The Promise
by SeppukuDeity
Summary: Yusuke has been summoned to train with Genki his whole summer ,but instead of just spending just the summer there he comes back 3 years later,will new love arrise?YusukeBotan -Challenge Fic-


The Promise Author's note:  
  
Hello my fellow fanfic readers! It is me, your lord and master,I have returned from the grave ,ha yes, I have died and now I am back.Only to bring you guys pleasure in another one of my crazy tales . Muwhahahaha does Dr.Evil poseOh yeah its all good.  
  
Sorry It's just.. I'm just so happy to be here sniffle for all you good folks out there who enjoyed my last story and have chosen me ...your lord and master...to help you in your time of need,yes you are in need of my help,to free your mind! Lets D  
  
r  
  
o  
  
p that now and let me give you my new word of advice  
  
Happiness is like peeing in your pants,everyone can see it,but only you can feel it  
  
By :My Friend Kat  
  
So seize the day and enjoy my story.Reviews and critisim are welcome in the house of Lisa .Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
It was the first really hot night of summer.Hot and humid,with a sticky heaviness in the air that made everyone feel absolutly miserable.I was miserable I couldn't take it any longer,I felt like I was going to break, out of my perfect sane world of bliss and happiness, and enter this eternel place of hot sticky hell ! Yep I am going to go balistic in this house.It's crazy you know,when people are at home its supposed to be like a little bit of paradise,without a care in the world,but no, at my house I come home to a drunk mother and a house that looks like shit.I need to do something to relax myself,to calm my nerves .I need to know why this house is so fucking hot!  
  
"Mom,why is it so hot in here?!"I yelled to my mother,but to no avail ,she was passed out on the floor,the scent of tequila and cigarettes fullied up in my nostroils.  
  
"Mom wake up!Why is nothing in this fucking house working?!"I yelled as I shook her alittle bit.  
  
She finally looked up at me ,her eyes slightly open but I could tell her eyes were blood-shot.I sighed in shame,it was a disgusting sight."Yusuke,my head hurts.....what do you want?"She said as she slowly begain to close her eyes.  
  
"Mom ,why is it so hot in here?!"I yelled once more,this was starting to get annoying.  
  
"Yusuke....stop yelling."She slurred out,as she rubbed her hand along the floor looking for her box of cigarettes.  
  
"For the third time,why is it so hot in here,the fucking air conditioner isn't even working."He said calmly,as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Gotcha .."She said aloud to herself as she got hold of her cigarettes."Umm..."she put her hand on Yusuke's shoulder to pull herself up so she was sitting next to him."Yusuke I haven't payed the bill yet....your just going to have to deal with it tell I can pay it."  
  
"SighWhen did you need the bill payed ?I could have payed it for you."I looked at her sadly,it had always been like this since my dad died,we used to be the picture perfect family ,but then things lead to another and my dad fell ill and died and eventually things had been going from a downword spriral since then.  
  
"You shouldn't have to pay for it,it's my responsibilty,I'm the mother"She said as a burp escaped from her mouth."I'll pay for it as soon as I can."  
  
"Well I'm going to go take a shower,then I'm going to head out for Kayko's"He said as he left to go to his room.  
  
"Hopefully the shower works"He said aloud to himself as he begain to take off his shirt ,once it was fully off he heard a tapping at his window.Great he thought to himself ,Just when I'm going to go take a showerHe thought as he walked to the window.He smirked as he opened his curtain to see the blue haired wonder smile.  
  
"Open the window Yusuke."She said playfully as she tried to open it from the outside.It was fun to watch her squirm,but then soon the fun was taken out of it when she crossed her arms and begain to pout.  
  
"Fine"I said as I opened the window,she flew in instantly,but still keep that pouty face on.  
  
"I thought it would be cooler in here."She said as she landed.  
  
"Nothing is working"He said while pointing to the air conditioner,"I was just going to take a shower,is there something you wanted?"He said as he lifted up his eyebrow.  
  
"Actually yeah,there is something I have to tell you.Yusuke,you have an opertunity of a life time,Genki has offered to take you over the summer to train you .Isn't that great!"She gleamed with joy.  
  
"What hell no! I actually want to be like a normal kid this summer,you know sleep in like regular people!."He said all fustrated.  
  
"Yusuke I don't think you heard me,"she then knocks on his head "Ok,hello is anybody in there!Yusuke this is a Once In a Lifetime chance!Meaning its a rare oppurtunity that no one will get except you!"She yelled,she always got so worked up when Yusuke's stubburn side acted up.  
  
"I don't want to, thanks but no thanks,I have better things to do."Yusuke said as he waved her off "And if you don't mind ,I would like to take a shower."  
  
"Yusuke you are going to train with Genki tomarrow weather you like it or not,Koenma already aproved it ,so your going!"She said to no one.  
  
"Are you talking to yourself in there?!"Yusuke shouted from in the shower.  
  
"Oh ,no you didn't"She said as she walked to his bathroom.Yusuke begain to laugh loudly ,thinking she was still in his room dumbfounded .She smiled her goofy smile as she heard him laughing,This will teach him .She was now standing in front of the toliet,This is such a wonderful inventionShe glemed in joy as she flushed the toliet.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,Cold!"He screamed as he hoped out of the shower.He looked at Botan with rage pounding in his eyes,but then a slight blush begain to show on his face ,when he finally relised he was still naked,he quickly grabed a towel and wraped it around him.  
  
"Botan!,What the hell is the matter with?!"He said ,the blush was still brightly showed.And at that sight Botan begain laughing hesterically,and fell on the floor her stomach hurt so bad from laughing so hard.  
  
"Ahahaha that was so funny!"Tears were now rolling down her check"Ahahahah you were blushing ahahahahah!"She said while pointing to him.  
  
"That was not funny!"He closed his eyes tightly,this was so embaressing,and he knew she would never let him forget what just happened."Hpm "he said as a idea sparked in his head,he opened the shower curtain and grabbed the shower head,cold water still pouring endlessly onto nobody.(People you know how some showers have like the neck thingy were you can move it around and stuff,well Yusuke hase one just like that O.o)   
  
"Its payback time"He grinned as he pulled the showerhead over Botan's still laughoing body,and wham!a sensation of cold,really cold water poured onto Botan's poor defenseles body.  
  
"Ahhhh"she shrieked,as she pinned Yusuke up against the wall ,in a desperate attemep to get the shower head ."Yusuke quit it!"Her whole body was now soaking wet,which caused her clothes to feel extremly heavy.  
  
"Ahahahahah this so funny!"He said in a cheap attempt to try to imatate her from earlier.  
  
"Yusuke,stop it im being serious,these clothes are heavy I'm going to fall- "She sheriked as she she fell ,while bringing Yusuke down with her.They landed with a loud thud,well...Yusuke did anyway Botan was fortunate enough to land ontop of him.  
  
"Stupid water"Yusuke yelled,and tossed the shower head back into the the bathtub.  
  
"I told you Yusuke"She said while patting his chest.  
  
"Yusuke,what are you doing I thought you were with Kayko,how can you do that to her?!"His mother had barged into his bathroom,the cigerette still in her hand.  
  
"Ahahaha nervous laughI got to go "Botan said as she got up and bargded pasted Yusuke's Mom.  
  
"Well?!"  
  
Yusuke slowly brought himself up and turned off the shower ,and then he turned to face his mother.  
  
"Well mom you see....."Then he brought a big grin on his face and stroked his hair back "I am still with Kayko,but mom you should know since I am so awesomely hot the lady's can't resist me.I mean I'm like a babe magnet!"His mother just looked at him and rolled her eyes and left.Well now that was ackward.......Shit!Man this sucks balls I have to train with Genki,that stupid old hag,I actually wanted to do normal kid stuff this summer...Oh well I guess Im going to have to give Kayko the news.Then he walked out of the restroom to get dressed. "That was so embaressing!"Botan shouted out into the air.All she was doing was she was runing,runing far far away."Why am I so embaressed it was his fault anyway,I told him I was going to fall!"Then she triped on a tree root sticking out of the ground and fell hard onto the ground  
  
"Hahahahah that was funny!"A girl laughed out while she was helping Botan up on her feet.Botan's eyes just flew open,she didn't know where she was.  
  
"Where am I ?...."She slured out  
  
"Dude are you okay?"She watched Botan regain her structure.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Your in the park man,dude are you okay?"  
  
"I think so...do you know my name?"  
  
"No man,Im sorry but I don't...dude come with me I'm going to take you to the hospital."  
  
"Whats a hospital?...."She said as the girl slowly begain to walk and they started walking in the direction of the hospital. "Gah its so freaking hot!"Yusuke shouted into the air.I hope she isn't going to cry about me leaving,thats so baby like....Hhahahahah I can't believe Botan got so embaressed its not like it looked like anything happened,I mean I was only half naked covered only by a little towel and well we were wet and oh yeah and you could see threw her shirt and it was a great sight....Why am I thinking like this Kayko is my girl ......Yusuke was lost and thought and didn't even noticed a certain someone beside him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh hey Kurama"He said as he stoped and wiped some sweat off his face.  
  
"So are you on your way to tell Kayko the news,about you training with Genki?"Kurama asked  
  
"Yeah......"He said slowly  
  
"Hahahahaha "Kurama just busted out laughing because he noticed something Yusuke hadn't noticed  
  
"What the hell is so funny? And why the hell are you so cheery in this kind of heat its not normal!"  
  
"I hate to be the one to tell you this but your ummm thing is well umm ..."Then he kind of trailed off but Yusuke didn't hear him and just continued following his gaze until he saw what had made Kurama laugh so hysterically,he had a boner.  
  
"Gah!"Yusuke shouted and turned away from Kurama.  
  
"Well man um haha your going to have to get rid of that before you go see Kayko..hahahahha...Good luck man"Then he patted Yusuke's shoulder and begain to walk away.  
  
Shit,how the hell am I going to get rid of this,think nasty thoughts Yusuke...Kayko naked, ...no that didn't work....Botan naked....nope that didn't work either....Kuwabara in a eatable thong with Hiei licking hot sticky honey off his hot sweaty body...yep that did the trick Then he begain walking to Kayko's house until he felt a sword flash before his eyes and stop right at his throat.  
  
"You know I should kill you "It was Hiei,"You pathatic ingreat,but we both know if I do I shall be killed as well ,your not worth my time,but there is always a chance I can kill you,watch your back."And then the sword was withdrawn and Hiei walked into the shadows and was gone.  
  
"Oh well that was a close one"Yusuke said to himself and then he continued walking and soon arrived at Kayko's house.  
  
KnockKnock  
  
"Hey Kayko...."Yusuke said softly,Kayko just sort of stared at him dreamily.  
  
"Hello Yusuke"She said and huged him and looked up into his eyes  
  
"I have some bad news....I can't go with you to look for collages for us"Yusuke said slowly  
  
"Oh why Yusuke,I thought we were going to do it together so we can go to the same collage."She tighten her grip on him ,she felt like she was loosing him and really she never wanted him to leave her ever.  
  
"Oh don't worry I don't even think Im going to be gone the whole summer I mean like I have to just train with Genki the whole summer heh it should't really be a big deal but you know it should go by fast so don't worry babe"He said and laid a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Hey maybe I could go with you ,you know just to make it more funner for the both of us"Yusuke just stayed silent and huged her tight and rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
"No ,I think you should go ahead and look for a collage for yourself and I will see what I can do later ...ok?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so and I know Genki and the rest of them will take care of you so I guess it be alright...well Yusuke what are we going to do now?..."She said,he suddenly grabbed her into his arms and he brought her to the porch swing and they sat there looking up into the darkening sky.  
  
"You know Kayko I will always love you"He said tenderly.  
  
"I know you will and I will always love you "She said as she laid a quick kiss upon his lips.  
  
"Kayko I want you to make me a promise that you'd never leave me even after all this werid crap,you know about being a spirit detective and all,I mean it's always getting in the way with our time together,I hardly ever get to see you anymore"  
  
"Haha Yusuke your so dramatic!"Kayko squeled  
  
"What?!Im not dramatic!"He said  
  
"Hahaha yes you are,but go on ."She then laid her head on his chest.  
  
"Well like I was saying,we never get enough time together plus I know you want me I mean who could resist my charm"Yusuke grinned  
  
"Oh can it,your such a dog"She giggled  
  
"No but seriously you promise me that your never going to leave me right?"  
  
"No of course not I have no reason to leave you ,not unless I find some handsome wonderful stronger man hee-hee"She giggled.  
  
"Oh yeah so Im not good enough for you oh I see how it is"He said playfully and begain to tickle her  
  
"Heehahahahahahahahah Yusuke quit it I was kidding !Hhahaahahahaha nobody's is better then you hahahaha"He finally stoped and and settled back down and rested her head back on his chest.And there they stayed the rest of the night enjoying eachothers company .  
  
Oh my goodness I finally finished this chappy,gosh it took forever I mean I started when I was still in school and I got caught up in alot of things and now I finally finished this chapter and I've been out of school for um I'd say about 2 and a half weeks now,and I have to say its been a kick ass summer so far lol.So anyway Im sorry you had to deal with Yusuke and his musshy lovey dovey crap but I wanted it to be sort of a out of character moment right there since you know he's leaving and all and yeah,and oh yeah Im also sorry you had to picture Kuwabara in a red thong with Hiei and him umm caught up in eachother and sorry Im doing it again I bet you wanted to throw like some random object into your eyes right hee-hee well anyway I hope you review my goal for this chapter is to at least get over 10 reviews for this one chapter I mean I worked my butt off for this chappy so.....Oh yeah my rule is I only write more to stories if I get reviews so review please !Oh yeah and I have another story on FF and you should check it out!Oh yeah if you haven't noticed yet there's another story wi th the same summary and the same name so you know what that means,this is a challenge fic hee-hee this is so fun ,well I dont want to bore you any longer so bye !  
  
Total Oh Yeah's-4 Thats whats I counted so far ,gah !my eyes burn Im in disstress help me!  
  
Oh yeah check out my website please I worked hard on it and I need opinions on it ! .  
  



End file.
